


Notice Me

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard doesn't give Bård the attention he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i saw on tumblr. this fic started out so well and then it became worse towards the end because its so hard not to go out of character with these guys.

Bård stood on the sidelines. He stood at the side of the stage, tuning his guitar for the show later on. For a moment, everything was fine. For a moment, he heard his brothers voice, too low to pick up the words, but loud enough for Bård’s eardrums to notice, for his skin to shiver and his heart beat faster. Only for a moment though, until Vegard's hearty laughter ran through the air – a sound Bård usually cherished beyond compare – followed by someone elses laughter.   
His eyes shot up, his hands stilled at the tuning keys and he watched inexpressibly, as Vegard helped their drummer over his drum kit, awkwardly holding his hand as he stepped over them. Tarjei jumped gracelessly down onto the stage, and bård's eyes narrowed just the tiniest, as the hands held tight for just a second, before both let go and stepped back. They said something. Tarjei pointed. Vegard nodded. Smiled. Bård's eyes narrowed some more.

Suddenly, Vegard turned to him. His eyes were warm and an earnest smile played on his soft face. Bård stopped clenching his haw, something he hadn’t noticed he had been doing.

“We’re gonna go over and buy something from the cafe over there,” Vegard pointed into the distance, to the building way across the field, past the few people watching them set up. “you coming?”

For a moment he considered it, but then his eyes met Tarjei’s, and spoke coldly: “No.” And turned away without another glance.

He didn’t mean to be rude to Vegard, that was the last he wanted, but he didn’t really feel that much guilt for how he acted, especially when he looked out on the field and watched the two men make their way across, walking so close that their shoulders bumped time and time again. If that was the way it was going to be, fine.

 

“Hey Bård, can you help me with this?” Vegard asked later, holding the earpiece, and the small box it was connected to, in his hands, out to Bård. He meant for him to help him put it on, as it was supposed to go up under the shirt from behind. 

Bård looked at him, felt a growing heat inside him, one he couldn’t distinguish between, as two powerful emotions were tugging on his strings. He felt his cheeks burn, but there was an unpleasant warmth in his stomach, it made him lightheaded and he might have been shaking slightly. Just before, he had watched as vegard rehearsed a song, only to be interrupted by a loud drumming which caused him to jump. After the inital shock, he laughed and nodded along as Tarjei beat at the drums until he was finished. AND, just before that, Bård had watched as the two had finished off their food, a slice of pizza each, when Tarjei had nearly dragged all of his toppings off in one bite, making vegard laugh until he was doubled over. What even was so funny about that. 

He took a deep breath but it did nothing to the burn inside. Why was Vegard even talking to him, Bård could see that Tarjei was by his drum set.

“Bård?” Vegard held the piece closer to his face.

“Why don’t you just ask Tarjei to do it.” He said venomously, standing up abruptly, keeping his cold gaze on vegard as he shoved himself past him. He walked quickly off stage, ignoring the confused look Tarjei gave him as he passed. He also ignored the thud he heard and Vegards quiet “shit.” Guess he dropped the earpiece.

 

The concert wasn’t until in the evening, and they had a dj performing an entire hour before they even were supposed to go on. Bård knew he was supposed to have been out on stage all day, he really needed to practice on the guitar, or at least remember what he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to go out there again. Vegard hadn’t come to find him, he was fine out there with Tarjei. Never did he expect to feel seething rage when he thought of him, as they had been friends since their teenage years. But there he was, almost plotting murder.  
The last straw was when Tarjei came to him. Always the friend, he came to him without a care in the world and patted his shoulder.

“Hey Bård,” He said. Bård hummed in reply. “theres about 45 minutes until showtime, don’t you think it’s time to come get ready?”

“Yeah.” Bård stared ahead of himself. Maybe he had been too hard on Tarjei, and he was right. The dj was playing his mixes, and Bård could hear people occasionally making noise when a good song started. It was probably time to get ready.

“Vegard has been kinda worried about you all day, though, is something wrong? Anything i can help you with?” 

No, he hadn’t been to hard on him. Bård cracked his knuckles. “Why don’t you just piss off, leave me alone.” He knew he shouldn’t say anything, Tarjei was his friend, but he couldn’t stop the words from escaping. “Just go back to Vegard and kiss some more ass.”

He was gone before Bård had even gotten started.

 

On his own accord, Bård went to the dressing room, praying no one else was there. He opened the door cautiously, peered inside and breathed out when it was empty. His performance clothes lay neatly folded on a table, and the leather jacket hung from a hanger. Vegard had already been in here and changed. His regular clothes were folded and placed farther down the table.  
In silence, Bård got out of his shirt and into the golden t-shirt, dumping his clothes in a head on the floor as he changed. He was on his knees tying the golden laces of his shoes when the door suddenly opened, and Vegard walked in.

“We’re gonna talk. Right now.” Vegard shut the door after him and stood in front of Bård, who slowly stood up to his full height. He looked down at Vegard, how looked angry, arms crossed over his chest.

“What the hell is up with you? Tarjei told me what you said. You’ve been acting weird all day, and i demand to know why.” Vegard kept looking him in the eye, and that familiar tug of two different emotions battled inside Bård. The intense gaze made him feel like Vegard could see right through him, like he knew everything, but the fact that he was asking so shallowly meant he had absolutely no clue. Unlike before, it wasn’t the fire in the pit of his stomach that was blazing, instead he could feel it in his heart, how it raced, and on his skin, as his cheeks felt warm under his brothers gaze. 

“This isn’t going to last, Bård.” Vegard said, calmer when Bård showed no sign of responding. “I just- we don’t need conflict right before a performance? And I hate seeing you this way, I wish you would tell me what’s wrong, I could help you.”

“You can’t help.” Bård scoffed. “You just-“

“-go back to Tarjei?” Vegard interrupted him, a teasing yet somewhat knowing spark was in his eye. 

“No.” Bård tightened up again, frowning. How was he supposed to tell him? He didn’t even want to admit it to himself, it was nothing but bad news. 

“Come on, Bård. We’ve got a few more minutes before we gotta go out there, just tell me,” Vegard encouraged him. “It’s alright, whatever it is. Honestly.”

Coming to terms with himself and admitting it to Vegard within a short timespan, bård wasn’t sure he was ready. Considering every possible outcome took him a moment, thinking up everything Bård wanted took him a moment, looking at Vegard in that way took him a moment. He felt his throat clench up, everything escalated, he felt too warm and his heart was beating too fast as he opened his mouth.

“I wish- you paid more attention to me.” The words just poured out. “jealous- I was jealous today, I’m always jealous and I can’t stop myself, not when you act the same with me as you do with everyone else, because I want more than that. I want more attention than them,” –special treatment, he thought, as his eyes flickered over Vegards expressionless face. “you wanted the whole truth, fine, but it’s the stupidest demand you’ve ever had right before a show, “ - because everything is about to change, - “I don’t just want your attention in the form of- of-“ he had no idea where he was heading with this horrible speech, he regretted every word as it came out and he stuttered and stumbled on them. 

“I see how it is.”

“I would appologise but you asked for it, and i-“ Bård avoided looking at his brother. His mouth was dry and his thoughts still buzzing, still trying to gather.

“I told you whatever was wrong, it was alright.” Vegard cut him off.

“Yeah but-“ before he could continue, he was effectively silenced, when Vegard yanked him closer by the t-shirt and crashed his lips against Bårds. His mind went blank, for that moment, the fire in his stomach that had been dormant was extinguished completely, the thoughts in his head were whisked away and all that was left was the crushing reality that this was actually happening. Vegard’s hand let go of his shirt, flattening against his chest before pushing him back gently. 

“We’ll talk about this later, we need to leave.” Vegard said in a low voice, a hint of a smile on his lips as he backed up. He turned and headed for the door, just as Bård’s mind caught up with him and rushed after his brother. 

“You can’t just do that!” his voice was shaken as he stopped him and turned him around, quickly kissing him again. Vegard didn’t protest or stop him, he kissed him back willingly as Bård wrapped his mind around the fact that he was allowed to do this, that he could kiss and taste and breathe him in.

After another moment, Vegard pushed him away again. “Okay, thats enough you jealous little thing, we seriously gotta go now.”

Bård reminded himself that he needed to appologise to Tarjei, after the show, after whatever happened after the show.


End file.
